bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
To Share Or Not To Share!
'To Share Or Not To Share! '''is the fifth episode of Meet The Electronicles!. Plot Splattery and Gloobert create a new Electronicle, and want to buy a toy for it, but they don't have enough money. When they bought the toy, they come up with ways to play with the new Electronicle, however, it backfires when they fight about different ways to play with their new friend. Trivia *This episode features new characters, by the name of Doomer and Robo Buddy. *First episode of Mr Kahani's absence. *This episode mostly centers around Gloobert and Splattery. *Since the Big Bubble Building is seen in the Bubble Guppies series, it's most certain that he is still around in Bubbletucky. Characters *Loundrel *Gloobert *Splattery *Flatterine *Squidling *Cadabrin *Robo Buddy *Doomer *Ghost of Big Bubble Buidling Transcripts The episode begins in Mr Kahani's castle. Splattery and Gloobert are in Mr Kahani's lab, deciding on creating a new Electronicle. Gloobert: "Alright, Splattery, I've got the stuff you told me to get." Splattery: "What have you got?" Gloobert: "Let's see...a blob of slime, white fabric, a feather, a key, and red fabric. Okay, let's put them in this cauldron." The boys put in the objects in the empty cauldron. Splattery turns on the TV at the other side of the lab. TV Announcer: "Hey kids, are you looking for a fun and awesome experience? Then you need to get the all-new state-of-the-art Robo Buddy." Splattery & Gloobert: "Wow." TV Announcer: "It's cool and approved. It'll be your new go around buddy. You get to play with him, make you laugh and best of all, you get to name him." Splattery: "Awesome!" TV Announcer: "So get your new Robo Buddy today at a toy store near you." Splattery: "Bro, we have to get that Robo Buddy." Gloobert: "Wait, just a minute." An unexpected explosion took place, the boys crashed into a closet. They two came out, and looked with awe as a large robot peered out of the cauldron. The robot has slimy, sea green skin, red eyes, a closed red vest, a white genie hat with a feather, a white diaper-like pants, and its shoes are brown. It's shown to not have legs, but it's shoes are connected to its lower body. Splattery & Gloobert: "Wow." Gloobert: "What should we name this big guy?" Splattery: "Well, it's not a Robo Buddy, that's for sure." Gloobert: "Yeah. Let's name it...Doomer!" Large Robot: "Yeah! Yeah! Doomer! Doomer!" Gloobert: "Now then, Splattery, I think we should get that Robo Buddy, but how much does it cost?" Splattery: "Not clue. Maybe we should go over there and see for ourselves. Come on, Doomer!" The boys set out to the toy store to see how much the toy cost. Gloobert: "Let's see. It's $5. Umm, how much do we have?" Splattery: "Let's see. $3.75." Gloobert: "Then that means that we need $1.25 until we can buy it." Splattery: "Great. I hope we have some loose change around the castle." The boys went back to the castle to see if there is loose change around. The scene then moves to the bedroom, where they see how much they got. Splattery: "All right, let's see how much money we have." Gloobert: "Good idea. Let's see, I have found $0.25 in the couch and in the playroom. And all you have is $0.15. Hmmm...we're gonna need more than that." Splattery: "Hey, Gloobert, do you have a way we're going to make another $3.25?" Gloobert: "I don't know. Perhaps we coul--" Doomer (jumping up and down): "Think it over after lunch! Think it over after lunch! Doomer hungry! Doomer hungry!" Gloobert: "Well now...I believe Doomer's right. We'll think this over after lunch." Splattery: "Yeah, good idea, Doomer." Doomer: "Thank you! Thank you! Doomer glad! Doomer glad!" The scene cuts to the castle's kitchen, where the boys are eating their lunch and thinking about how they're going to make $3.25 so that they can buy the toy for Doomer. Splattery: "Okay, what do we have so far?" Gloobert: "Well, we could sell some cookies and make them $0.25 for every person who buys them." Splattery: "We could do that or we could wash cars." Loundrel, Squidling, Flatterine, and Cadabrin walk in. Loundrel: "Hey guys. What are you doing?" Splattery: "You guys are ''not gonna believe this! We saw this commercial for a Robo Buddy. He can do everything for you. And you get to have fun with him. It's the most awesome toy ever invented." Squidling: "That soes sound fun. And who's the big guy with you?" Splattery: "That's Doomer! He's the new Electronicle." Flatterine: "New Electronicle? You created him?" Splattery: "Yeah!" Doomer: "Glad to meet you! Glad to meet you! I'm Doomer! I'm Doomer!" (jumping up and down) "Boys get toy for me! Boys get toy for me!" Gloobert: "And guess what, we're going to buy the toy for him, and we'll play with him." Cadabrin: "Wow." Gloobert: "But the only problem is, we don't have enough money to buy it." Cadabrin: "That won't be a problem. We could help you get the money you guys need." Gloobert: "Thanks." Doomer: "Yay! We got helpers! We got helpers!" The boys start coming up with ways to get money for the Robo Buddy. The they come up with baking cookies for their bake sale. The scene cuts to the outside of the castle, where they have a sign that says "Cookies for 25 cents". Fish: "Wow, cookies. I'll take three of them." Crab: "Me too." Loundrel: "All right. That'll be $0.25." The fish and the crab pull out a quarter from their pockets. Gloobert: "Thanks." Splattery: "Holy cow, 50 cents. $2.75 more and we can buy..." Splattery, Gloobert, Doomer: "The Robo Buddy!" (laughs) Ghost of Big Bubble Building: "Hey, kids." Boys: "The Ghost of Big Bubble Building!" Cadabrin: "What brings you here?" Ghost of Big Bubble Building: "I just heard that you guys are gonna buy a Robo Buddy, and I just want to know if you guys would come with me to the Big Bubble Building." Loundrel: "We'd like to come, and we can bring our new toy along with us." Ghost of Big Bubble Building: "All right, see you there." (flies away) Splattery: "I can't wait to get our Robo Buddy." Gloobert: "Then let's keep selling cookies, bro!" Flatterine: "You've said it." Over time, several people come to the cookie stand, buying cookies. The scene switches over to Splattery and Gloobert counting the money they earned. Splattery: "Wow, look at how much money we made." Gloobert: "And thanks to that cookie sale, we earned $6.50, which means..." Gloobert, Splattery, Doomer: "We can finally buy the Robo Buddy for Doomer. We can't wait." Doomer: "Yay! Toy for me! Toy for me!" The three rush to the toy store and got their Robo Buddy for Doomer. Splattery: "At last, the Robo Buddy for Doomer." Gloobert: "I can't believe it. And it's looking at the way we're staring at it." The boys pick it up and head straight for the cash register. Toy Store Manager: "Okay, that's $5." Gloobert hands the toy store cashier the money, and recieves $1.50 back. Toy Store Manager: "Have fun." Gloobert, Splattery, Doomer: "We will." Back at the castle, Doomer admires his first and new toy. Doomer: "Wow! Cool toy! Cool toy! I want it on." Splattery: "All right, then." He activates the Robo Buddy. Robo Buddy: "Hello, friend. Let's play." Doomer (laughing): "Wow, this toy is funny, funny, funny! Robo Buddy do silly dance! Robo Buddy do silly dance!" Robo Buddy does a very silly dance, in which he does a sommersault and makes funny faces. Doomer, Gloobert, and Splattery laugh. Splattery: "Awesome!" Gloobert: "Wow, this thing can do what we tell it to do." Splattery: "I know, right. Hey, which one of us should play with him and Doomer?" Gloobert: "I think it's my turn. I can tell all of our secrets to him, and he'll never tell anyone." Splattery: "I don't think that will be very fun. Besides, I have an even better idea on how to play with them." Gloobert: "What's that?" Splattery: "I'm gonna give him a list of plans on how we can play with him, and that'll be fun than telling a bunch of boring secrets." Gloobert: "Boring secrets?! The secrets I'm gonna tell him will be fun and exciting." Splattery: "Exciting?! What about your secret crush for monsters?" Gloobert: "For your information, Splattery, I don't even like real monsters, I like the cuddly monster bears." Splattery: "Really, because I thought it was." Gloobert: "What?! What about your secret fear of bugs?" Splattery: "Your's is a fear of ghosts." Gloobert: "Monsters." Splattery: "We are not telling this robot our secrets. If you do, everyone will think that we're just using this robot as a service for our most embarrasing secrets. Besides, Doomer is way too dumb and stupid to remember anything. Now, I'm taking him and the toy somewhere else here, where I will reminscent the likeliness of our friend." Gloobert: "Oh no, you're not telling our new toy a bunch of secrets." Splattery: "Why not?!" Gloobert: "Cause if you do, then I'll, I'll....I'll take them from you!" Splattery: "Get back here!" Splattery and Gloobert chased Doomer around the castle. In some locations, both of them try to grab onto Doomer's clothing, but Doomer would always try to shake them off. Flatterine: "Hi, Splattery. Um, guys, can I ask you a question?" The Ghost of Big Bubble Building flies in and sees Gloobert and Splattery chasing Doomer, who's holding the Robo Buddy in his large hand. Ghost of Big Bubble Building: "Huh, this is weird. Boys, do you know what's going on with Gloobert, Splattery, and their slimy robotic friend...or brother?" Loundrel: "I have no idea. But whatever it is, I'm sure it's not anything stupid." The two walk out and are still chasing Doomer. They stop at the park, where they attack each other while Doomer watches, unsure of what to do, with the toy in his hands. Gloobert: "It's my turn!" Splattery: "No, mine!" Gloobert: "Mine!" Splattery: "Mine!!" Gloobert: "I don't know who you are, Splattery, but I'll tell you one thing. If you let Doomer play with you instead of me, I'm not gonna be your brother anymore." Splattery: "Same here!" Loundrel: "All right, all right, enough! Stop it, both of you." The two stop fighting and lay eyes on Loundrel, Flatterine, Squidling, and Cadabrin. Doomer laid his eyes on them as well. Squidling: "Now tell us, what's gotten into you guys?" Gloobert and Splattery talk over each other, explaining their story on how they fought over Doomer and the Robo Buddy. Squidling: "Stop it, you two! Now, why don't you talk slowly and explain your story." Loundrel: "Right. Gloobert, you first." Gloobert: "Okay, I wanted to use the Robo Buddy to make plans to play with it and Doomer, but Splattery won't let me." Splattery: "Heck, that's too boring, that's why." Gloobert: "Hey! Do me a favor, Splattery, and shut up! I'm telling the story here!" Cadabrin: "Gloobert." Splattery: "Why, you stupid....." (he grabs Gloobert and tries to rip off his wind up key) Loundrel: "Splattery, stop! Okay, since this seems very eligible to you, why don't you tell you side of the story." Splattery: "Glad to. What I planned to do with the Robo Buddy was tell him a bunch of our secrets, but Gloobert thinks they're too stupid and embarrasing, and if anyone found out, they're gonna think that we're using this thing for our secret holder. And Doomer is way too stupid to remember a thing." Gloobert: "That's because he and the secrets are stupid." Splattery: "Oh, shut up, Gloobert. You've told your story, and now it's my turn." Gloobert: "Oh, you are so twisted, you toy breaker." Splattery: "Toy breaker?! You're just a secretionist." Gloobert (holding up his fist): "Oh, you're so gonna get it!" Splattery and Gloobert start attacking each other again. As this happens, people stop and watch as this horrible fight continues. Crab: "Hey, robot fight. Cool." Cadabrin: "Shut up, not cool. Get out of here, all of you!" The people listened to Cadabrin and left the park. Doomer left as well, but sat down next to a tree, with the toy in his hands. Loundrel: "Gloobert, Splattery, stop!" The two stopped fighting. Squidling: "Now, you guys can man up and solve this problem together. Now, Gloobert, I understand that you, Splattery, and Doomer want to share your new toy, but fighting is never the answer. Why don't you guys make up and work together and solve this." Flatterine: "Yeah, and Doomer cannot stand watching you guys fight." Loundrel: "Hey, that's not a bad idea, Squidling. Maybe they can take some time and play with it together with Doomer." Splattery: "Awesome idea, Loundrel." Gloobert: "Yeah, I can't believe we've been fighting over a toy that became the center of attention. Splattery, I'm sorry that I started all this." Splattery: "That's all right. And I'm...s-s-s-s-s...sor-r-r-r-r...yyyyy....that I threatened you. Oh, and for punching you in the face. So what do you say, brothers?" Gloobert: "Brothers." Doomer (glumly): "And you guys owe Doomer an apology." Gloobert: "Oh, well..." Gloobert & Splattery: "We're sorry." The three hug and make up. Cadabrin: "I love a happy ending." Flatterine: "Hey, what are we waiting for? Let's go and play with our new friend, Doomer!" Loundrel: "Super idea, Flatterine." Doomer: "Yay! Doomer's got friends! Doomer's got friends!" Narrator: "And so, the day is saved, thanks to...the Electronicles...and pretty much Doomer..." The end Category:Meet The Electronicles Eps